You Know I Love You Too (Dramione)
by LiveoW88
Summary: Setelah hari yang melelahkan di Ministry, Draco hanya ingin kembali ke rumahnya dan kembali ke pelukan istrinya... No smut! just fluff Dramione (ONESHOT)


**A/n : ini fanfic Dramione pertama yang author bikin, padahal udah ngeship mereka 9 tahun _lol_. fanfic ini author tulis pas jam 10 malem karena saking bosennya dan gabisa tidur, jadi kalau jelek, maaf yaa... haha :p**

 **Disclaimer : No, i don't own Harry Potter and the characters within. But the plot is mine.**

* * *

 **You know i Love You Too**

Jam tangan Draco menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam setelah ia melangkah keluar dari tungku perapian rumahnya. Api hijau di belakangnya pun lenyap. Draco merasa semua tubuhnya pegal karena pekerjaannya di _Ministry Of Magic_ sebagai _auror_.

 _Auror_ adalah pekerjaan yang ia idamkan dari dulu dan telah ia dapatkan sekarang, sekaligus juga pekerjaan yang melelahkan dan berbahaya.

Sudah 3 tahun ia bekerja dengan jabatan itu. Sudah 3 tahun juga setelah kekalahan Voldemort dalam perang di Hogwarts. Draco berpikir dia tidak mungkin bisa hidup tenang seperti ini jika Potter tidak membelanya saat persidangan.

Draco adalah _Death Eater_ yang sah. Tentu saja karena ada buktinya di tangan kirinya, _tanda kegelapan_. Ia tidak pernah berniat untuk menjadi anggota _Death Eater_ , ia bahkan sempat menolak perintah ayahnya untuk mengambil tanda itu atas kegagalannya sendiri yang membuat Voldemort kecewa. Draco benar- benar tidak mau menjadi _Death Eater_ , ia tidak peduli dengan ayahnya namun ibunya... ia harus mengambil tanda kegelapan itu dan harus sukses menjalankan misinya yaitu membunuh Dumbledore. Jika gagal, Voldemort akan membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi kepada ibunya.

Di persidangan, banyak sekali yang setuju untuk menjatuhkan hukuman Azkaban kepadanya. Ia takut. Takut sekali. Azkaban adalah neraka di muka bumi, ditambah dengan dementor-dementor yang siap menyedot kebahagiaannya dan meninggalkannya menjadi gila.

Namun Potter... Harry Potter, musuhnya dari dulu, berdiri dan membelanya. Ia berkata bahwa jika Draco tidak menutupi identitasnya dan teman-temannya saat di Malfoy Manor, Harry tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat itu dengan selamat. Harry yakin kalau Draco tau bahwa 3 orang yang ditangkap _snatchers_ itu adalah _the golden trio_. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja langsung berkata _"Ini Harry Potter dan kawan-kawannya"_ namun ia malah mengatakan _"Aku tidak yakin"_.

Draco juga dibela bahwa ia bahkan tidak membunuh satu penyihir pun saat perang, ia bahkan tidak menyakiti satu pun anggota Order.

Kingsley pun memberi pengampunan kepada Draco Malfoy dan membebaskannya. Ia mungkin bisa bebas dari Azkaban namun ia tidak mungkin bisa bebas dari sejarah hidupnya.

Ia pun berterima kasih kepada Harry dan semenjak dari hari itu, mereka mulai berteman, melupakan masa lalu mereka yang pahit. Draco juga mulai diterima oleh teman-teman Harry seperti Luna, Neville, keluarga Weasley, dan Hermione. Hermione... wanita itu. Draco tersenyum teringat wajah gadis itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka masa depannya ternyata lebih indahi dari yang ia inginkan.

Ia menghela napas panjang lalu melepas sepatunya, menaruh tasnya, melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Ia membuka pintunya sangat pelan lalu masuk kedalam.

Di situ, di ranjangnya, berbaring Hermione Malfoy, wanita cantik dengan punggunnya yang menghadap Draco. Draco tersenyum karena merindukan istrinya yang sudah ia nikahi 2 tahun lalu. Menikahi Hermione Granger adalah keputusan paling baik yang pernah ia buat. Dan dia tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

Draco pun merangkak menaiki ranjangnya dan berbaring di sebelah Hermione. Tangan kirinya memeluk dari belakang dan berletak di perut istrinya yang sudah hamil 6 bulan. Kepala Draco beristirahat di belakang leher Hermione dan menempelkan bibirnya di situ. Ia tertawa pelan mengingat betapa sering Hermione mengeluh bahwa dirinya terlihat jelek sekali dengan perut buncitnya. Tapi bagi Draco, Hermione malah terlihat lebih sexy dengan perut besarnya yang mengandung anak laki-lakinya.

Hermione bergerak, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang kepada Draco. Dengan mata sayup ia bertanya, "hey, _love_ , sudah pulang, hm?"

"Yeah, maaf aku pulang malam sekali, kau tahu, pekerjaan di Ministry."

Hermione pun berbalik menghadapnya dan menaruh kepalanya di leher Draco.

"Oh, hey, bagaimana kabar Scorpius?" Ujar Draco sambil mengelus perut istrinya

Hermione tersenyum dan menaruh telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Draco yang terletak diatas perutnya. "Well, dia baik- baik saja. Tadi dia nakal sekali, menendang-nendang sampai perutku sakit."

Draco tertawa. Lalu perutnya berbunyi. Hermione membuka mata dan menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Draco.

"Kau belum makan?"

Draco hanya diam. Dia belum sempat makan malam karena terlalu sibuk. Ia hanya mengemil roti di kantor namun belum makan makanan berat.

"Draco bagaimana bisa kau belum makan? Ini jam berapa? Sudah hampir tengah malam! Tengah malam! _Ugh_!" Hermione menggerutu dan mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Hey, Hermione, kau mau ngapain?"

"Aku akan panaskan sup"

"Ap- jangan!" Ujar Draco sambil mengejar Hermione yang sudah keluar dari kamar, "aku bikin saja sendiri, kau tidur lagi saja, _Love_. Kau harus istirahat"

"Tidak! Kau belum makan! Aku akan panaskan sup untukmu, Draco. Titik." Bantah Hermione yang terus berjalan ke dapur dan menghidupkan lampu.

"Hermione, ayolah kau lagi hamil. Istirahat saja, please. Ini sudah mau tengah malam." Draco memohon.

Hermione berbalik dengan tampang kesal, "Siapa suruh tidak makan?! Sudah kamu duduk saja tunggu aku panaskan sup nya." Draco mendesah kecil, "kau tidak harus melakukan ini, kau tahu kan?"

Hermione tersenyum. Draco sudah melihat Hermione tersenyum ratusan kali tapi tetap saja membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepadamu di altar untuk menjadi istri yang baik, benar kan?"

Draco mendekati istrinya dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan membiarkan kening mereka bersentuhan. Ia berbisik, "Kau jauh lebih dari sekedar istri yang baik, Hermione. I love You."

Hermione tertawa menatap mata abu-abu yang indah milik suaminya, "You know i love you too."

Draco pun berbicara, "Kau juga tahu kan kalau aku juga berjanji jadi suami yang baik? jadi kau tidur saja sana biar aku sendiri yang panaskan-"

" _Ugh_ , Draco!" Ujar Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya dan mengambil sup untuk ia panaskan. Draco duduk di meja makan selama 15 menit, lalu Hermione datang membawa sup.

"Ayo makan" kata Hermione sambil menaruh sup itu di depan Draco. "Kau sudah makan malam?" "Kau tanya itu kepadaku? Tentu saja aku sudah makan! Kau yang belum makan."

"Ya siapa tahu kau mau makan lagi." Hermione hanya diam. Draco menyeringai kepada istrinya. Pffft... Hermione dalam keadaan mengandung, makannya bagaikan kuda makan berton- ton jerami. Well agak berlebihan tapi Hermione mengandung Scorpius pasti lapar terus.

"Jangan malu, love. Aku tau Scorpius lapar juga." Ujar Draco tanpa melenyapkan seringainya dari wajahnya. Wajah Hermione memerah. Draco tertawa, ia mulai menyuap supnya, lalu menyuapi Hermione, dan begitu seterusnya sampai supnya habis.

* * *

Hermione sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan Draco masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk mandi. Setelah mandi, ia pun berbaring di sebelah Hermione, mengangkat selimutnya lebih tinggi untuk menutupi Istrinya sampai dagu dan memeluknya.

"Hey, Hermione." Bisik Draco

"Hey,Draco."

Draco memutar bola matanya dalam kegelapan tapi tetap melanjutkan, "Aku ingin cuti sementara dari pekerjaan"

Hermione membuka matanya, menatap suaminya kebingungan,"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku mau di rumah saja biar aku ada banyak waktu denganmu. Istriku sedang mengandung anakku yang pertama, aku tidak mau membiarkannya di rumah sendiri"

Hermione terdiam sejenak."Kau tidak harus melakukan itu, Draco." Katanya pelan.

Draco bisa merasakan napas Hermione menyapu pipinya, ia ingin sekali mencium bibir lembut istrinya. "Dan meninggalkanmu di rumah sendiri? Hell no! Aku sudah berjanji kepadamu di altar untuk menjadi suamo yang baik, benar kan?" Kata Draco meniru kata-kata Hermione tadi.

Hermione hanya diam menatap mata Draco dalam- dalam. Ia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Draco sampai bibir mereka bertemu, "Kau jauh lebih dari sekedar suami yang baik, Mr. Malfoy. I love You" bisiknya tanpa meninggalkan bibirnya dari bibir Draco.

Draco menyeringai, "You know i love you too, Mrs. Malfoy"

* * *

 _ **That was sooooo lame! aghh! tapi kalau kalian berbaik hati, review yaa :")**_

 _ **Love,  
**_

 _ **Liveow88**_

 _ **xoxo**_


End file.
